1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid catchers and, more particularly, to fluid catchers removably detachable beneath automobiles for catching vehicle fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
Many fluid catchers have been disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,124 to Niedek discloses a device to be suspended beneath an automobile for absorbing drips and having a disposable element therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,995 to Fay discloses another oil drip guard which can be suspended under an automobile using springs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,088 to Jensen discloses a small, rigid oil drip connector which can be secured to an oil pan using magnets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,451 to McCord discloses a flexible and fireproof automobile diaper which can be suspended beneath an automobile using wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,024 to Schonwald discloses a vehicle oil drip guard having an absorbent pad in the middle and springs which connect to a rigid circumferential member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,884 to Dorries discloses a rigid oil drip guard which can be firmly secured to the bottom of a vehicle using metal brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,848 to Beskid discloses an oil drip guard having inwardly-extending flanges above a nonflammable absorption pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,235 to Weibert, Jr. discloses an oil drip catcher having a shallow, rectangular sheet metal pan 11 and a lining consisting of a thin, flat rectangular pad 12 of matted metal fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,626 to Stack discloses an oil drip mat to be placed on the floor of a carport beneath an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,754 to Tomak discloses another oil-absorbent floor mat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,639 to Taylor discloses a drip sheet positionable beneath a motor vehicle to catch the drippings of oil or grease and to convey the same for deposit at a distant point or into a suitable receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,655 to Savron discloses a drip tray adjustably secured beneath the engine of an automobile and arranged so as to allow cooling air to pass between the engine and the tray. None of these prior art references disclose a vehicle fluid catcher of simple, safe, and economic design with versatile functionality.